Lucky to be Yours
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: Oneshot Takes place a year after Atelier Iris 2. Poe thinks about the days when he was a 'player' and how his life became much better with his marriage to Mitsue, during their firstyear anniversary.


Lucky to be Yours 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Atelier series in anyway. They are the property of GUST, and to a lesser extent, VIS America. The only thing I own is this fic.

--

**Flashbang Poe, the Gun Mana**...

That's what I call myself.

I'm also the greatest player in the world! Girls want me, and guys want to BE me. Of course, no guys can ever BE me... I'm the world's hottest fairy around. I'm as alluring as they come. And the ladies, they literally fight each other just to have a shot with me! The ladies can't resist the likes of the one, and the only, Flashbang Poe!

Okay, maybe I was overexaggerating a little bit.

Maybe the ladies don't fight amongst themselves just to get a chance at me. Come to think of it, the ladies don't even fight... okay, okay, the ladies don't even care to notice me! They just see a perverted fairy, and they either burn me, tell me to get lost, or simply ignore my brilliance! But hey, I'm persistent! I never lose my cool!

In fact, if you must know, I actually got the attention of some lovely honeys myself, in my quest to save Eden and the world (oh yeah, it was all me, hehe)!

Let's start with that red-head Noin. That's one chick whose bad side I DEFINITELY don't want to get on. While she wore little clothing around where it matters (if ya must know, the chest and the hips), she was a powerful woman, with a temper to match. But underneath all that strength, she was steadfast, loyal; she had the cause, and so she did it. Nothing would stand in her way. Well, I tried once, and like all of her opposition, I was subdued too easily...

Then there was miss Fee. Even before I found out she was a princess, boy, did she have an air of regality about her. Her near crimson eyes we're just the gateway into a naive and beautiful madam. She always wore purples and whites, especially her white stockings, hehehe... she was so pure, but so deadly. I could've made her my honey so easily, but as always, her insightfulness, and not to mention her drawing her blades to my neck, made me reconsider.

But before the both of them, there was... (sigh) Viese. She was pure, beautiful, had the prettiest blue eyes, and was always filled with a red-hot determination to help others. Yep, she was the perfect woman, you see. There were no flaws in her beautiful being. She was absolutely brilliant, with the patience and heart of some divine goddess! Even the mere mention of her name takes my breath away. Oh Viese... But, unfortunately, I guess she has some kind of thing going on with Felt, so my heart had to part ways with her, though it still longs for her.

Okay, maybe I'm not such a lady-killer. I was only near those lovely honeys because I was in Felt's group to save the world...

Oh, yes, right,I forgot. How could I forget my lovely wife Mitsue?

It was all so complicated, how we came to be together. It feels like a whole big plot.

Quite literally too, since I had to get married to her to save Eden. I still don't know HOW or WHEN I proposed to her, but when she said yes to that, I was freaking out! Gray and the others weren't helping me out either with that part. But when Felt said that there was a workshop in the Dark Spring, the place where only the grooms of Zwital could enter, I felt like I was trapped. Jailed without a warden, jailer, or key for freedom. Then he reactivated the workshop, I nabbed the Pigeon Bloods, the 'I do's were said, and I was now a newlywed in the eyes of my pals! At least I got away from that crazy cat girl for a little bit.

From any actual time that I was with her during the beginning of our 'marriage' (I thought of it all a ruse just to get away from that crazy Mitsue), she was bossy, passionate, overwhelmingly devoted, and kept making fish dishes. I had to get away, so I said I would go out to get some milk from here, and BOOM! I was on the next half of our journey to save the world from a crazy alchemist with a God-complex!

Though, I mean this when I say that I was sad that Felt and Viese had to use my Pigeon Blood to make a component for the Azoth's Ruby Prism. At the time, I was sad because if Mitsue found out about my losing of the jewel to make something for saving the world, she would claw the heck out of me for making up stuff, and then beat the living daylights out of me for losing the Pigeon Blood overall. So it didn't surprise me when I received a mighty molly-wopping from her when I tried to give her a ring to make up for the red gem I lost after we saved the world.

Looking at my life now, I guess... no, not 'I guess'... I AM lucky to have someone as wonderful as Mitsue be my gal. In all my days of hitting on women, she was the only one who was OVERLY seduced by my charms. And now, sharing life with her doesn't seem so bad. From the flicker of her eyes, the twitching of her ears, the waviness of her tail, the nighttime comfiness of her chest, to the impeccable urge to keep making me fish dishes to the point that I actually dragged her out of our house just to go someplace that served fancy chicken meals... but beside from that, she's quite endearing.

Mitsue... yeah, she's very nice to me. To boot, today's our first anniversary, so I just have to know what's going to happen. Since it IS our anniversary, I put on a more formal kind of outfit, while shunning my hat, gun, and goggles. Mitsue told me to meet her up at this hill; this hill is big and real peaceful-like. It overlooks the Dark Forest, and is said to also help relax and calm the mind. I guess it's true about that, since now my mind feels so cleared. Now I just gotta wait for my darling wife Mitsue to meet me here, in the sunset.

Someone's hands suddenly cover my eyes. "WAAAH!"

"I got you, my Poeywoey!"

I smirk, realizing it was Mitsue from the instant she called me by my pet name. "Hey Mitsue," I threw her hands off my eyes, and I turn myself around to-- Whoa! "M-Mitsue..."

She looked at me in a stunned expression. "Is something wrong, Poe?" Don't know why she asked me that, because she looked soooo hot! She's wearing a cute black dress that's hugging her body so tightly, that her chest looks like it'll pop out of them. I can see them through a thin white sweater-top she's wearing over the top part of the dress. I see her new dress stop at her knees, which I can see is covered by black stockings, which I'm assuming is stopping up to her thighs, adorned with pretty-looking black shoes. "Poe?"

"Wha? Oh!" I snap myself out of my state. "I'm sorry Mitsue. I was just so drawn by how ravishing you look this evening!"

Her lips went into a smile, as she picked me up and hugged me tightly. "Oh Poe! I knew you'd like my ensemble!" She put me down, and rolled out a blanket on the grass. She also pulled out some small boxes behind her back as well. "I know you'll love this, my little Poeywoey. An outdoor picnic date, just the two of us."

"Sweet! You certainly have yourself cut out for this." I said simply.

I think she caught on my still-present uncertainty about things to come. She drew me into one of her comfortable hugs. "I know how overwhelming this all seems to be. But hey, we're together now. We'll be able to work things out. We'll be able to share each other's lives. Everything will be alright, Poe." She turned me around, so we were face to face. "After all, you're a great husband, my little fairy boy!"

"Mitsue..." I look up to see her bright face smiling at me.

I hold her cheeks, and I plant a kiss on her lips. I feel her lips pressing back, and her bigger arms are wrapping themselves around my body. Keeping my lips on hers, I push our kiss deeper while I throw my arms around her neck, feeling the sweet vibes coursing through me. I feel our bodies being shifted, as she lies down with myself on top, and I prod her lips gently with my tongue, feeling her vortex of a mouth claim it easily.

I should know by now that if Mitsue nabs me, that I won't be escaping anytime soon, but hey, it's not like I'm complaining... _now_. I just feel all the love she's giving me, as I feel it through my body, and as her tongue just wraps itself around mine. It's moments like these that just make me feel so happy with her...

"Hmm?" She separates our lips, and looks at me. "Is something wrong, my Poeywoey?"

"Well..." I realize that there was something I wanted to give her. I fish into my pocket and pull out a small box. "This is for you, Mitsue."

"Oh?" She seemed so intrigued by what could possibly be inside, so she took the box from my hand with her fingers, and popped the lid off. "Oh my...! Poe, what's this?"

"I felt so bad about losing the Pigeon Blood that I had that year ago... I know that this'll never replace it, but this Comet Gem ring my gift to you on this day, our anniversary." I can feel her eyes looking at me, expecting her feline rage to soon come after. "Even without the Pigeon Blood, I still care immensely for you, Mitsue darling. And I always will."

What? She's embracing me? "Oh Poeywoey... I love you too. I know you love me, and even without that silly gem, I know you still love me with all your heart." She takes the ring out of the box and slides it on her pretty ring finger. "I love it, Poe. Thank you so much." She planted a kiss on my cheek, and she held my head to her shoulder.

"Anything for you, my love." I said in a comfy lull. I kissed her cheek back, and then I laid myself beside her. "Happy Anniversary, Mitsue."

She rolled herself gently on top of mine, resting her head on my chest. "Happy Anniversary, Poe."

It's a peaceful moment, as the two of us just lay on the blanket on the grass, overlooking the forest. We've got our whole lives ahead of us now.

Ladies, you all had your chance. For Flashbang Poe finally has awoman of his own; I'll behers, and she'll bemine forever.

--

Author's Note: Note, this is my first time trying a romantic kind of fic. I will appreciate the comments and improvements I could do for future fics. Thank you and please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
